


Stranger Things

by mudman



Category: One Piece
Genre: 2 years prior to 'pre-time skip', Alternate Universe - Canon, I will update tags as I go, M/M, Much Weirdness, Much plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudman/pseuds/mudman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most were familiar with the allusion: ‘stranger things have happened.’ The Grand Line, however, was a place where this adage was irrelevant; renowned for its bizarre and sometimes unexplainable occurrences. Law had experienced such occurrences on a number of instances now, and each of them seemed to involve the presence of one Eustass Kid. So when they crossed paths once again on Sabaody Archipelago, flipping the man off was nothing short of appropriate. Everything about their history together was so fucked. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a multi-chaptered fic. It is set in canon two years prior to ‘pre-time skip’.
> 
> I’m going to update the tags and warnings as the story progresses, so keep an eye out for changes in case there is something you’re not comfortable with. This is going to be a bit of a wild ride. Thanks for reading~

When Law awoke on the floor he felt relatively okay, aside from the minor presence of a headache. _Or maybe not_ , he thought to himself as he got up to walk to the bathroom in the dark. His body felt weird; sluggish and heavy. He supposed that was what he got for mixing his liquor last night. When Law flicked on the bathroom light and caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror, he bypassed the feeling of shock altogether and instead threw up in his mouth, which was not a consequence of his hangover. Wide-eyed he watched his reflection turn pale, paler than it already was, and his mind was flooded with unpleasant flashbacks from the previous night. _Fuck_.

“OI! _Wake the hell up_!” he shouted back into the dark room that he had emerged from a moment ago, panic in his voice.

 

* * *

Long legs were crossed neatly at the knee as he sat alone at the bar, sipping whisky so cheap it required ice. It was a warm night. A drop of condensation ran down the edge of the short glass and dripped onto tight black jeans, slightly faded on the thighs. The few members of his crew had decided to spend their night at a different venue on the island, one which was livelier with the female population. His sword was his only company, leant up against the bar next to him, with his spotted hat perched on top.

Gulping down the last of his cringe worthy whisky, he was just about to request his third when the bartender placed something small down in front of him, before walking off without a word. It was a shooter. To be precise it was a _blowjob_ shooter.

Without even bothering to turn his head, he glanced to the left and mentally sighed now that his peaceful night was about to be disturbed. There were two men sitting up the other far end of the bar. One man had long blonde hair which was more choppy than wavy, and a face almost too pretty for a man which surveyed him with disinterest. The other had hair so red that it almost certainly wasn’t natural, who watched keenly with a challenging and dark look in his eye.

He lifted his middle finger in reply to the challenge, before smirking briefly. With precision he craned his neck down to fit his lips around the rim of the tiny glass. He lifted and tilted his head back in one quick motion. His Adams apple bobbed once as the liquid entered his body, leaving a trail of warmth down his throat. Law retired the glass from his lips with long delicate fingers to return it to the bar, then wiped the hint of whipped cream that remained on his upper lip with a finger, before placing it in his mouth where it was lapped clean by a small pink tongue.

The two men faced one another and spoke in brief words, and then the blonde suddenly stood and walked off, not giving a second glance. The redhead stood also, however instead strode over with confidence to where the man sat with his sword. He had a grin so large that his nose crinkled slightly at the top, noticeable despite the dull lighting of the scene. It wasn’t the seated man’s intention to lure him over by taking the bait, but there was no way he was going to back down from such a petty challenge.

The redhead stopped about two feet short from where his target sat, who still didn’t bother to turn and face him, but had a smirk which was visible from his side profile.

“What’s your name?”

“Trafalgar.”

“…Just Trafalgar?”

“Why, is that too complex for you to remember?” The man known as Trafalgar Law moved his eyes to meet the other’s gaze, and was somewhat surprised when their eyes pierced into one another with equal fierce intensity. The cold grey irises had met their match with the fiery red ones which stared back with sinister promise.

It was the redhead who broke the connection first, taking a seat alongside Trafalgar. “Heh, I like you already. I’m Eustass Kid.”

“Tell me, _Eustass Kid_ ,” Law made a face as he tried out the man’s name for himself, attempting to think of something better, “aren’t you rather young to be in a place like this?”

“The point of being a pirate is that you don’t have to follow the rules of society.”

“Hm, a pirate.” Law seemed to saviour the word with a slight smirk.

Now that they were in closer range they each took the opportunity to size the other up, in a shameless act of roaming eyes. Although it was yet to be confirmed, they both came to the conclusion that they would be of very similar height when standing.

Law wore a long sleeved shirt which had been rolled to his elbows. The cut of the neck was abnormally wide, almost exposing the tops of his shoulders completely, the soft material only just managing to cling to the tan skin. Below the man’s collar bones there was the teasing hint of a tattoo which hid beneath the clothing. Kid appreciated the colour of burnt orange and the black spots which appeared toward the bottom of the shirt; it was what had originally sparked his interest, and now that they were closer Kid noticed that everything about the man was pretty damn fine. His build was long and lean, with a sharp jawline and facial features. His hair was black like soot, styled in a buzz cut just under an inch in length that lead down into thick sideburns. He had a single golden ring through each earlobe, and dark shading under his eyes.

Law analysed Kid with equal intrigue. The man had a build more solid than Law’s own. His hair was just long enough to be styled, with unkempt spikes so red the man could have ascended from hell. Around his thick neck he wore goggles dissimilar to anything Law had seen before, with large circular lens framed with metal. The bridge of his nose dented out to left slightly, most likely due to being broken in the past. He wore a tight t-shirt, the black clingy material showing off his impressive muscles beneath, and the V-neck putting his collar bones and perfectly white skin on display. There was a light grey sash which wrapped around his hips, with a large pistol tucked into the side closet to Law. As his eyes wandered lower, he observed the man wore baggy pants, patterned with yellow patches on a black background, mimicking cracked dirt on the desert floor, which were tucked into large black boots. When he gestured the bartender to come their way, Law noticed the nails that were painted to match his fiery hair, and a thick leather band around his wrist complete with golden studs. He looked downright edible. However Law hadn’t been searching for a bed partner tonight, so this man would have to hope his inducement skills were ample.

When Kid requested a glass of top shelf whisky for the both of them, Law couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the man. “You will be paying for that, yes?”

“Of course,” Kid replied with hungry eyes.

“Lucky me,” Law spoke in a somewhat sarcastic tone, turning away from his new acquaintance. He had always hated when people were generous only because they were clearly expecting something in return. Regardless, at the moment he didn’t exactly have that type of money, and was excited for the expensive liquor to numb his senses.

When their drinks arrived Law was careful not to pick his up too eagerly, waiting for the man beside him to do so first. They both sipped their drink for a moment, Law knowing that soon Kid would start asking questions stereotypical of their encounter.

“So why you here all alone?”

Yep, predictable as expected. “Enjoying time to myself,” he retorted slowly, specifically wording his answer to make it clear he was not fond of the redhead’s presence. The man just chuckled, though, probably too thick to take the hint.

“Fair enough. You any good with that katakana?”

“It’s a nodachi.” _Moron_ , Law added internally. “And yes.”

“Heh, same thing. How about joining my crew?”

At that unexpected request Law was instantly shocked by two things. Firstly, the only information this man knew about him was his last name and weapon of choice, which in his opinion was not enough to decide whether someone should be allowed to join a crew. Secondly, from what had happened so far Law was picking up some pretty strong vibes that Kid would in fact like to _fuck him_ , and it was never a good idea to have that type of relationship with a nakama. Again, this was only his opinion, which clearly wasn’t shared by people of lesser intelligence.

“I am already part of a crew, actually.” Law made sure to face the man as he stated this, interested to see the facial expression which resulted from rejection. But instead Kid’s face remained determined.

“What’s your rank? I’ve already got first mate filled, but I’m sure I can get you a position higher up than what you’ve currently got. You interested?”

“As it turns out, Eustass-ya, I am the captain.” A wide smirk spread across Law’s features.

Law was yet again denied the reaction of pained rejection he had been hoping for. The redhead’s eyes lit up with startling interest.

The conversations which followed were all related to their progress as rookie pirates thus far, Kid wanting to compare now that he had found someone who was supposedly his equal. However the idea of being ‘equals’ didn’t last long, because from the information revealed, Kid came to the naive conclusion that he was the superior of the two.

Majority of them weren’t the most constructive of conversations, more teasing than anything. Kid thought the ‘Heart Pirates’ sounded like a bunch of pushovers, and Law thought the lack of creativity that went into naming the ‘Kid Pirates’ was reflective of the crew’s level of intelligence.

As it turned out they were both on the Grand Line with the current aim of recruiting nakama for their crews. Law had been on this ocean for over a year already, in no particular rush to power through to the New World. Kid, conversely, was much newer on the scene, having only entered the ocean a little over a month ago, with the intention of passing through all the ‘boring’ islands as quickly as possible.

Kid then continued to drag on about how Law should feel honoured to meet him because he was going to be the first to find One Piece and become the next pirate king. His plan was a very simple one: get a high bounty, beat the shit out of any one who defied him, and take out all the top ranking pirates.

Law mentally rolled his eyes. “Well, good for you. Personally, finding One Piece is of very low priority. At this stage, anyway.”

“You are the strangest pirate I’ve met. You don’t care about One Piece, _and_ you don’t have a bounty yet. Isn’t that a rite of passage or something?”

“You are so simpleminded, Eustass-ya, that it is almost painful to be in your presence. As it so turns out, my actions are intentional. It would be very undesirable to gain popularity in the political world as things are currently.”

“So why become a pirate then, huh?”

“The life of a pirate seemed like the obvious choice, given my personal history and current ambition.”

“Your ambition?”

Law paused as he thought about how to word that. “I have some… _unfinished business_ with someone which needs to be dealt with.”

“Fair enough.” Kid didn’t enquire further; everything about that sentence screamed ‘tragic and possibly boring backstory’. Also, Law didn’t exactly seem like the type who would talk openly about their past, either.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe you do not currently have a bounty either?”

“Heh, not yet. It’ll only be a matter of time, though. The last island we were on we raided and flattened completely, so I guess whether anyone reports it will depend on if anyone was left alive. They were asking for trouble though, told us pirates weren’t welcome there. Heh, serves ‘em right, pathetic scum.”

Things didn’t quite seem to match up in Law’s mind. So this man, who had been putting up with his sass and condescending comments since they were introduced, was claiming to have annihilated an entire island due to impolite locals. And the man didn’t have a single scratch on him. _Doubtful_ , Law concluded.

While this man seemed interesting in his own unique way, Law wasn’t in the mood to be dominated by someone, let alone someone who was so egoistic and clearly younger than himself. Although Kid had a tough appearance, he couldn’t hide the remaining hint of a baby face.

“Tell me, Eustass-ya,” Law began, cocking his head to the side, “is it painful?”

“Hm?” Kid had a puzzled look.

“Having your head shoved that far up your ass, is it painful?”

Kid let out a loud unexpected guffaw before hunger returned to his features. “It’s not bad, but I’d rather have this head shoved up there,” Kid spoke with covetousness as he palmed over the bulge at the top of Law’s tightly crossed legs. Well, that was _forward_. It was also rather perplexing, as this man didn’t exactly come across as the type who preferred to bottom. Law suddenly felt a whole lot more invested in their situation.

Law grabbed the pale wrist just below the leather band with a strength more vicious than Kid had thought the man was capable of. Law forcefully retuned the man’s hand to the bar, putting a stop to the inappropriate display. He had never felt the need to be merciful with anyone who dared to presume they were free to touch his body without permission.

Despite the crushing grip which was slowly cutting off circulation to Kid’s hand, and the straining exertion which made Law’s knuckles feel like they were about to pop, they stared at one another with neutral calm, a challenge to see who would break first.

This time Law surrendered first, knowing it wouldn’t be prideful when his hand would begin shaking with effort. As he released his death grip he was satisfied by the red outline of his handprint which stood out profoundly on the white skin, slowly fading as the blood flow returned regular.

“Buy me enough fancy drinks and I may consider just that,” Law finally stated with dark lustful eyes behind thick lashes, and of course his signature smirk.

“Can you do anything else with that tongue beside make sharp remarks?”

“Play your cards right and you may very well find out.” Law wet his lower lip with a quick swipe of his tongue, purely for the entertainment of how easy manipulating this man was proving to be.

“Don’t say that like you haven’t already decided how tonight will finish up.”

“Shut up and order us another drink already.”

Law wasn’t overly impressed when the next drink the bartender placed before him was a very exotic looking cocktail, complete with strawberry and paper umbrella. Kid stated that if Law was going to be so demanding then a girly drink suited his sassy ass. It was no top shelf whisky, but it turned out to be pretty damn nice regardless. Law hummed happily as he enjoyed his beverage, and was very blunt in denying Kid when he was curious to try some. Kid’s jealousy soon got the better of him, and they both ended up drinking elaborate cocktails for the rest of the night; their image as tough pirates be damned.

Not that Law would openly admit it, but once all the comparative conversations had ended, and the mood lightened with the completion of each fruity drink, he actually rather enjoyed the company of the redheaded ignoramus. And of course there was still the sex to look forward to as well.

Law became even fonder of his new acquaintance when his more _bellicose_ side came to light. Eight or so cocktails into the evening and Kid had excused himself to relieve his balder. However, upon returning he was fuming to find someone had dared take his place next to Trafalgar. Law had given the new comer fair warning that he was entering dangerous grounds, but they took the still warm seat beside him regardless. Only a moment later Kid put on the perfect display of just how vicious and predatory he could be. His lip curled back in a snarl as he informed the intruder just what he thought of them. He even threw in a casual death threat despite that the newcomer was already backing off, and Law didn’t doubt for a second that Kid would follow through. Perhaps this was a man capable of destroying an island out of rage. Law licked his lips for the second time that night, only this time it was involuntary.

Neither of them knew what type of alcohol was in those cocktails, they didn’t really taste all that strong, but the effects seemed to hit them all at once. Suddenly they were both reduced to hot messes, incapable of coherent thought with their motor skills diminishing at a surprising rate. Everything was bright and fuzzy, and they were laughing even though apparently no one had spoken in a good five minutes.

Law zoned out completely before being abruptly returned to reality when Kid leant him down over the bar to consume the man’s very soul through his fruit flavoured lips. When the bartender told them in a very frank manner to pay their tab and take their business elsewhere, both Kid and Law simultaneously flipped the man off without batting an eye or breaking from the kiss.

One way or another they ended up outside. The bartender had shouted some important information to them on their clumsy way out, but the words didn’t register to their intoxicated brains. This time Law had pinned Kid up against the wall, which was necessary for support as they were no longer capable of standing on their own. Neither of them had intended to allow themselves to become this far gone, it just kind of happened.

With a hand tightly knotted in Kid’s wonderful hair and the other gripping at the wall to avoid falling over completely, they indulged in drunken and wet kisses, their lips being at the perfect height. Law’s body felt like it was on fire, mostly due to the liquor, but the heat pooling in his groin and stomach was something which couldn’t be mistaken for anything other than what it was. Kid’s hands were moving all over Law’s body in the most amazing of patterns and rhythms. If anyone else happened to be outside and didn’t like what they saw, well, that was their problem. Law was getting so into the moment that he might have very possibly decided to take Kid right there and then.

In between kissing, Kid slurred something which somewhat resembled ‘ _I have a room booked two blocks from here_ ’. Whether they were functional enough to make it there was another thing completely.

It was with difficulty for Law to place his lips against Kid’s ear and warn, “I hope you don’t have plans for tomorrow, because you won’t be able to walk once I’m finished with you.” Kid groaned loudly at the idea, and dipped his head to run his mouth and tongue over Law’s throat, tasting his pulse.

And then Law heard something.

It was a laugh. One that had been etched into his memory, no matter how furiously he had tried to forget. He commanded heavy eyelids to open, drooping his head down to hide against Kid’s thick neck. Law would recognise that pink feather coat anywhere, despite only seeing it in his nightmares for the past nine years.

Law suddenly felt his heart beating in his throat and could hear it thumping in his ears, failing to breathe. Adrenaline temporarily rid the alcohol from his system, leaving him harshly sobered. This was virtually the worst case scenario, with Law being in his current defenceless state.

_Why the hell was he here!?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rises from the dead with a chapter update*  
> Sorry for taking so long to anyone who has been waiting. Smut will probably show up next chapter, but not as you would expect it, hehe.  
> *Crawls back into shallow grave*

Donquixote Doflamingo. Standing less than ten metres away.

Fortunately he hadn’t spotted Law, not that there was really anything fortunate about this situation.

_Fuck_.

When Kid made a move to resume kissing he got a palm to the face.

Law lowered his voice to a husky whisper, although that didn’t do much to hide the panic flooding his system, “Just step around here for a minute,” he said tugging lightly on Kid’s arm as he made towards the alleyway of the venue.

Rather than following Law’s instructions, Kid instead followed the man’s line of vision over to where Doflamingo was standing near the bar entrance.

“Ya got a problem with feather man?” Kid slurred out, before he mouth was muffled by Law’s hand which connected with enough force to make his head thud back against the wall.

“ _Shut up!_ ” Law snarled in a dangerous but still subtle way.

Beads of cold sweat began to form down Law’s back at the thought that Kid would possibly interact with Doflamingo in the same manner he had with the other patrons in the bar. He didn’t so much as care that Kid would probably die; the problem was that it would draw attention to his own presence and vulnerability.

Everything inside Law was screaming for him to move out of sight, and so in a swift action he darted around the corner, leaving Kid behind but hoping he would follow.

But he didn’t.

Law’s breaths were short and irregular. He held his breath to silence himself as he peeped an eye around the corner. His eyes grew wide with disbelief as he saw Kid staggering in the opposite direction, _towards Doflamingo_.

No! _No_. Fuck. That idiot.

Law’s focus flicked over towards the tall blond, registering in a split second that he was facing in the opposite direction. Then with spontaneous action, seeming as though he hadn’t made the decision himself at all, he raised his hand slightly to a familiar position.

“Room. Shambles.”

In a moment of blurred vision and disorientation, Law had left his own body behind and found himself teleported to the place on the pavement which set him only four or so metres from the threat, now in Kid’s body.

Being this close to the man who was the centre of his hatred, and under these circumstances of all, was indescribable. There was the expected sickening twist in his gut that warned of danger, and an unexpected and unnatural calm façade which was assumedly due to his identity remaining hidden.

He shoved these unsettling emotions aside. If he played his cards right he would be gone from this situation in less than a minute.

His newly seized body immediately stopped its advance, however Doflamingo turned to consider him expectantly. All Law had to do was ask a simple question to make his approach seem unsuspicious, then turn to collect Kid who was now supposedly in Law’s own body, and then get as far away from this place as possible.

“Do you have the time?” Law asked as he bit his inner cheek in an attempt to maintain a neutral facial expression.

**_Thud_ **

Of course this noise managed to get Doflamingo’s attention, and they both glanced back down the pavement to determine the source of the sound.

It was Law’s body, which had stumbled from around the corner of the alleyway only to splat face down on the hard ground below the dimly lit street light.

“Excuse me,” Law pardoned himself, again with unnatural calm and politeness, before spinning on his heel to stride back over to the unconscious body, an effort not to break into a panicked sprint.

He could feel how Doflamingo’s judging stare was burning into the back of him, and his internal monologue was reduced to something comparable to that of deafening static or screaming, feeling the second dose of adrenaline move through his body from the danger of turning his back to the enemy.

He scooped up his own body from off the ground in a flustered manner, making sure to keep the face out of view. At that moment the unorthodox reality of it all sank in, and like his legs no longer obeyed his calm persona he broke into a desperate sprint.

And that was the last of his memories pertaining from the night.

 

* * *

 And now here they were.

“Oi! _Wake the hell up_!” he shouted back into the dark room that he had emerged from a moment ago, panic in his voice.

All he got in response was a muffled groan. He felt up and down the wall near the doorway until he found a switch. When the room lit up Law was still shocked even though the sight before him was more or less what he was expecting. A body was laying huddled up on the floor with its face buried into a pillow. _His body_.

He raised his hand of painted nails to check if he could use the Ope Ope no Mi to create a ‘Room’, but it was no use, his devil fruit had remained in its rightful body. _Shit_. But what did take him by surprise was that not _nothing_ happened; he became suddenly aware of all the metal that was in the room. Interesting. But now was not the time for experimenting further.

“ _Oi_!” Law repeated, growing irritated from the lack of response. He sauntered over to nudge the man with his foot, who then squinted up at him with one blinded eye from behind the pillow.

It was thought that Kid would figure out the predicament without an explanation when he looked up to see his own body staring down at him, but instead he mumbled to himself, “I’m so fucking drunk.”

“No. You are hungover. We’ve swapped bodies and you need to change us back. Preferably _right now_.”

“The fuck?” he groaned, turning to press his face back into the soft material.

“Eustass get up!” Law demanded as he snatched the pillow away. Now that his face was fully visible he was rather a sorry sight; there was the dried remains of a bloody nose smeared on the lower half of his face, and a nasty looking bruise had begun to swell over his left cheek bone.

“Ugh stop yelling, would ya?” Kid made a face of surprise at his own words, only now realising that his voice sounded different. His head was pounding, and a sharp headache spilt across his forehead now that he couldn’t hide from the glary light. Law was actually feeling about the same at this point, but knew it was the least of his concerns.

Kid slowly sat up to rest on an elbow, using his other hand to scrub his face, flinching as he disturbed the angry bruise.

He then inspected his hand closely despite not being in any proper state to concentrate, much less think logically, only to discover that it was a foreign appendage. He observed smooth caramel skin and delicate slender fingers. He lifted his gaze up to meet Law’s, “What the _fuck_? What did you _do_? I don’t even remember how last night finished up.”

“This is the work of my devil fruit, as I’m about to explain. Just do as I say and we can change back.” Law’s voice was calmer now, but he couldn’t do anything to hide the anxiety in his red eyes. Well, _Kid’s eyes_. Perhaps the fact that they belonged to Kid is what made them easier to read.

Kid stood sluggishly, feeling disorientated in this newly acquainted body. Even though it technically had all the same parts it felt different in every way.

“Okay, hold out a hand and visualise creating a space of energy, like a sphere. I find it helps to vocalise the commands, for this action the word is ‘Room’. Exert the same kind of non-physical energy you would when using your own devil fruit.”

Kid eyed Law suspiciously, “How do you know I have a devil fruit?”

“I just do. Now focus.”

He wasn’t exactly satisfied by that answer, but Kid raised his hand regardless, mimicking the action that Law was demonstrating. A few moments of silent concentration passed until there was a sign of success, appearing in the form of a glowing blue light radiating from his hand.

“Give it more energy and visualise its expansion.”

Kid couldn’t help but have a toothy grin spread across his face when he was successful in doing just that. Law would have otherwise cringed at the expression that didn’t suit his face at all, but was too invested in making sure this went accordingly.

It was only a small sphere, just enough to reach over to consume Law who was standing about two metres away. For Kid it was the most bizarre feeling, truly unlike anything he had experienced before. Everything within the space felt magnified in a way; he could detect the presence of every object, regardless of whether or not it was in sight. It was far more complex than the feeling that came from his own powers which were limited to the detection of metal. He could feel all the properties of an object, including whether something was solid or hollow. _Amazing_.

And what was no doubt the most surreal aspect was that Law, standing within the blue sphere, appeared almost translucent. But it wasn’t as though Kid could visually see this, so to speak, it would be more accurate to say that he could feel it, like a sixth sense or something. An ability that could only feel natural with excessive use.

When Kid zeroed in he could see the bone structure, the beating heart, the lungs expanding and contracting as the man breathed. He felt as though he had to remain perfectly motionless; any break in concentration would undo his progress.

“Now I need you to change our minds back to their rightful body. It’s challenging to explain, but you need to focus on the two selected things that you want to swap, kind of like you are mentally grasping them.”

Kid’s brow was creased in concentration, and after a moment he announced, “Okay, I think I’ve got this.” When he focused he could view himself in the same translucent way that he could view Law.

“The next command is ‘Shambles’. Move your hand like this,” Law instructed as he held his hand palm up and demonstrated a quick flicking movement with his fingers.

Kid copied with mild uncertainty, and was taken completely by surprise when in the blink of an eye he had moved positions in the room. To be precise, he had moved to where Law had been standing, and turned to see that Law was also in Kid’s prior position. However their minds remained mismatched.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Kid said in excited disbelief, the blue glowing sphere disappearing with his break in concentration. The movement had given him a slight head spin to compliment his headache which was still pressing insistently against the inner side of his skull, but this was all too awesome to let that distract him.

Law didn’t share this excitement, and instead let out a long sigh of annoyance, even though he knew it was wishful thinking to believe this would be successful on the first try. He was about to instruct Kid to give it another attempt when he was beaten to it. Kid created another ‘Room’, this one larger than the first, and did the exact same thing again, laughing with amusement when they swapped positions for the second time.

“Your ability it fun,” he said with a mischievous grin as he turned to Law, giving the older man a bad feeling about this.

“That isn’t a choice word I would use to describe it, but okay. Now Eustass-ya, you are thinking about this too much in terms of physicality; you need to locate the inner energy inside a living body to successfully swap the mind.”

Kid wasn’t really paying attention, but snorted at the mention of inner energy. “You sound like a goddamn fortune cookie.”

Kid was distracted by this new ability and began swapping various things within the room, which appeared to be in some kind of hostel, not that either of them could remember making it there last night. He crossed the line when he decided to swap Law with a spare blanket that was stored upon a tall wardrobe, cacking himself laughing at the way the man was wedged up against the ceiling.

And _holy crap_ , if looks could kill Kid would be long gone by this stage.

Law had possessed his devil fruit for nine years now, and knew the mind swap was one of the more difficult commands. If his thoughts weren’t occupied with other more pressing concerns he probably would have been impressed with himself that he was capable of doing it while so intoxicated. He had only learnt the move about a year ago, so things weren’t exactly looking promising for Kid to be able to learn it as quickly as hoped. And it definitely didn’t help that Kid wasn’t taking their predicament seriously in the least.

Law squirmed his way free and landed on the floor with a loud thud, not yet accustomed to the extra weight that came with the solid build of this body.

“Eustass-ya I am losing my patience, and I am _not_ someone you want to mess with,” Law growled as he stomped intimidatingly over to Kid.

“Heh, that’s a nice threat and all, but how do you plan on backing it up?”

Law gripped him by the shoulders and slammed his back up against the nearest wall, but cringed when he registered that the resulting thump was made by his own precious body. Regardless he held him pinned there.

In an intense moment they stared each other dead in the eye, Law promising a threat while Kid offered a dare.

“You’re not leaving this island until we’ve changed back.” The presence of Doflamingo flashed through Law’s mind, and he added, “In fact you’re not even going to be leaving this room.”

In response Kid just raised his eyebrows, waiting for that restriction to be followed up by another empty threat, but it never came.

Instead he was taken by surprise when Law moved his hands to firmly cup both sides of Kid’s face. At first he had no idea what the man was about to do, but was somewhat relieved when he began pointing his head at different angles to examine the injured nose before mumbling, “Not broken.”

He released Kid’s face and let out another audible sigh. Fact was that this was going to take some time. He supposed he should contact his crew who were probably beginning to wonder about his whereabouts, assuming that they were even awake yet.

But that could wait for the time being, because first there was something more urgent he needed to attend to, which would involve returning to last night’s bar. He was more than slightly embarrassed at how careless he had been to forget his sword, and not that he would openly admit it but being reunited with his spotted hat was also equally as important.

“Clean that blood off. I’m going out to take care of some business. _Be here_ when I get back,” Law said sharply before turning away.

A couple of minutes later the door clicked shut to signify that Law had departed. There was no way in hell Kid was staying cooped up in this dingy room just because he was told to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it’s set in canon universe I have changed that when their minds are swapped their voice stays with the original body, because that makes more sense to me.


End file.
